


AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS.

by Powermimicry



Series: THE FULL MOONS [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU/Alternative Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Neglective Parents, OCC Freeform, Physical Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, Short Stories, Verbal Abuse, Werewolves, modern fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powermimicry/pseuds/Powermimicry
Summary: Mulan has packed away her sword to live as a civilian.But encounters a stranger one night.Growing up with wolves.Blast from the past, good and bad.





	1. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. MULAN’S ENCOUNTER

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short story, but meanwhile I have written additional chapters.  
> Both characters have a past. Not an easy past.
> 
> Thank you to Haley_Earthstone and angietheaunt and all of you for reading my first ever chapter. :)
> 
> Second chapter, Red growing up in her pack.  
> Third chapter Mulans teens. A glimpse.
> 
> More to follow.

**AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. MULAN'S ENCOUNTER**

Our first encounter occurred on a late August evening. Nights were getting darker again, but the fullness of the Sturgeon moon shone brightly.  
I had just locked up the hall where I teach self defence to women. I need to put my training to good use, but secretly I long for the classes to finish so as I can practise with my double edged jian which is concealed in my guitar case. Those wars are behind me.  
I was checking my messages as I walked, as I always did, deleting spam, texting a few friends and we just bumped gently into each other. A firm hand on my upper arm to steady me, an earthy fragrance, that, and I don't know why, sent a hint of a thrill through me.  
My first instinct was to apologise profusely. But then I looked into those startling eyes and was speechless. Her laugh was low pitched almost husky. I couldn't help but laugh with her.  
Clumsily I tried to talk but instead presented a daft smile, said a quick bye and carried on.  
Yet I felt those eyes on my back. Slowly it all faded away but like Carrolls Cheshire Cat instead of the grin, the eyes remain. Why those eyes?

September, and surprisingly warm, a full beautiful Harvest moon lit up the sky.  
The town looked back at me almost serenely bathed in the orange street lights. On my mobile as usual, but movement in my peripheral vision drew attention. There she was leaning against a cafe door, unbelievably stunning, twirling a strand of red hair carelessly around her finger. I stopped and grinned, (the daft smile).  
She smiled back and walked towards me, a part of me panicked. This is an emotion I had once trained to master. She had been waiting for me. When are words not words but almost a thought.  
We sat at a bus stop, at one point she took my hand and I felt I could never let go again or I would die. I wanted that hand to touch me, to stroke my skin. To fall asleep with it against my breast.  
We exchanged conversation, or was that just me chatting nervously, because I cannot recall anything about her, except those eyes that seemed to have embraced my deepest thoughts.  
Eventually she saw me onto a bus with a slight insistence. I had let several go by. I was willing to let them all go to hell. She waved goodbye. Why did that have to hurt so much.

It was not until October that I saw her again. These nights are so much colder, and the rain was heavy, my coat drenched. I had missed the bus and decided to walk, the Blood moon hidden behind a blanket of grey.  
Someone ran up behind me, but I wasn't scared. Instincts perceive familiarity.  
She was dry. It was as if the clouds dare not rain on her irradiance. She slipped her arm easily into mine and walked into step with me. Her smile was warmth, her eyes full of life.  
She walked me to my door and leaned in to me, oh heaven the thrill is stronger than ever, gently biting my bottom lip, looked at me with that disarming smile, bit my lip again before kissing me, her tongue seeking mine, her mouth hard on mine, deep and sensuous.  
She tasted of desire and need. I had never been kissed so passionately, I had never known you could feel sensations in your every fibre from just one kiss.  
Then she was gone. Just gone. I stood in the rain for I don't know how long. Confused.

Sleep evaded me for weeks. Even my training could not satisfy these restless moods. My mind entered into countless fantasies and dialogues. I knew nothing of her. Not even a name to cry out. I walked most nights daring not to hope and yet my lips were on fire, yearning for her mouth on mine, for those golden eyes. October and her Frost moon, the pavement crunched under my feet. Car screens glistened with ice. As I approached my door I saw her sitting on the step. My heart quickened. She stood up and her arms reached out to me, I ran into them and felt her hot breath on my neck. Skin against teeth.  
I fumbled for my keys and as she kissed me, we fell into my flat, clothes roughly torn off, our nakedness fuelling passions I had never before experienced. She tied back her red hair and her mouth eagerly tasted every part of me, my body moaned for her love bites. She smiled that smile at me before kissing up my inner thigh, her tongue slid into me, I had never been so wet, felt so on fire. Morning found me alone. I hadn't a name.

My one night stand. Not something I had entertained before. Too many questions in my orbit.  
Why am I drawn to her, why am I obsessed with her. I do not look for her now, I hurry home and wait, frequently checking the front steps. My Jian grows dull. I wonder if that was all she wanted, and felt a jealousy lodge itself in my stomach at the thought of her kissing another. An anger mixed with want. December finds me standing in the dark at the window, a full Cold moon mocking. My heart races every time someone passes by.  
Then a shadow beckons. I rush to the door and she grabs me and carries me to the bed. I make half hearted attempts to ask questions but her lips smother mine. My hands pull at her hair, my body gives me away as it arches into her hunger. Her mouth on my nipples her fingers play between my legs, I can't breath as I explode and just as I take a long breath, she smiles that smile and her face is between my legs and her tongue circles as I cry out into the night.  
Sleep takes over too quickly. I want to taste her so badly. I didn't hear the door.

It's a bitter January. I am in the company of depression. In love with a woman I know nothing about. She left me with scratches down my back that I pray will not heal nor disappear for it's all I have of her.  
I am on auto, I refuse to see friends and have cancelled the evening classes. I moved my chair over to the window and sit mostly in the dark. Food has become a problem, urges that make me feel both sick yet excited at the same time. I have a strange hunger that scares me.  
I am not myself. I feel trapped. I dream that I am running wild and naked through forests, the smells are sharp and intoxicating.  
Tonight my body is full of undisciplined pain, I passed out several times. In this darkness I know I am changing. The explosions of light before my eyes sends me out into the street, crying out for help. Someone lifts me up and I feel the wind through my hair as we move, and even with the agony I am aware of the safety and strength that supports me, of the the speed in which we move.  
I open my eyes. We are on a grass knoll surrounded by trees. The air smells of temptation.  
Before me stands the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, my golden eyes reflected in hers.  
Now I know. A name is of no importance. We have eternally bonded,  
And hunt together under the glow of a full Wolf moon.


	2. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. RED THE WEREWOLF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, the daughter of Anita, is born into the pack.  
> Not all goes smoothly.

**AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. RED THE WEREWOLF**

Lets be perfectly clear.  
Werewolves cannot transform when they feel like it. Only at a full moon. Movies mostly give them a bad name. Transforming into a wolf 3 times the mass of its human body weight is impossible. Human fat actually turns to pure muscle. Transforming needs feeding, a lot. An awful lot. They are not driven to kill everyone whom they encounter. They don't lose all control of their minds, and yes, they remember everything.

Yet beyond the simple lies the complicated.  
Born a werewolf, She remembered looking forward to puberty. The excitement was unbearable. Being jealous of the hunters as they grouped. Watching the Scouts heading out first whilst the pack impatiently pawed at the earth, their fast breath almost smoke in the chill of the night. At the age of 15 She found she could partially shift, got a bit furry with fangs and once ripped apart a sofa in a tantrum. The Luna came across her, hackles up, and oh hell did she growl. This behaviour is not acceptable. She showed her belly to the Luna, but secretly had no regrets.  
At 16 a full beautiful transformation. Now Omega, and Just like teenaged humans dealing with hormone changes. Except it's more intensified. The extreme hunger, the aggression and always, always the attitude. She resented the Betas and Deltas as they enjoyed their unofficial position of teasing and batting the teenagers to keep them disciplined.

Not quite an idyllic setting though.  
Werewolves are not cuddly open minded magical creatures. Most packs are infected by internal homophobia. The pack mentality effectively indoctrinates an individual into pack beliefs, the common ground being, ensuring group survival. The family unit. Reproduction. The human part, the mostly dominant influence, reinforces harsh judgemental positions. Traditions die hard. They remain mostly unexamined. You need the pack.

The illusions of growing up.  
Alphas, amongst their other duties, love to match make. So when he invited in a macho, albeit dense wolf, from a neighbouring pack just for her, she embarrassed Anita by hissing like a cat.  
Question? Can werewolves have pets? Yes being human most of the time, but birds are not recommended.  
The coming of age that she so dearly embraced bought with it unwanted attention.  
In human form he followed her everywhere. In human form she followed the females everywhere. Eventually one of the Scouts, with whom the Luna had a private arrangement reported a serious incident, She had gone and kissed a human girl, and all hell let loose.

The consequences of true feelings.  
Werewolves do not take you to the side for a little warm heart to heart chat. Grand meetings are called and you are verbally humiliated and growled at in front of the whole pack. Everyone is given a say, oh isn't being judgemental a power kick, but the Alpha Gives a final ultimatum.  
You tell yourself you need them. Banishment was not a choice she could imagine. Reluctantly she dated the human boy. Reluctantly she let the werewolf boy hunt alongside her. Nothing more. Then one night they were separated from the hunt with his manipulation, his patience had broken and the wolf tried to forcibly mate.  
She left him in a carpet of moss with his throat torn out.

Her respite was short lived.  
The rumours circulated. Scouts reported back. He had been missed. The body recovered. They dragged her screaming from her bed into the circle. Accusation after accusation. Since when has the crime of loving women become more shocking than taking the life of another werewolf?  
Since this was a first for the pack. (Doubts hang on that.)  
Banishment is not merely packing your bags and being shown the door. It is physical pain, it is mental torture. It is being thrust out with nothing.  
First her parents. Anita limply slapped her around the face, and walked from the circle. This is total renunciation. Her father in contrast almost took her head off, his anger, his disgust, his shame, the first show of blood.  
One by one the pack walked up to her and slapped her face and left the circle. By the time It came to Luna, her face felt numb. Luna looked at her with disgust. The Alpha knocked her to the floor. She was on her own. A rogue.

So she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow next week.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. MULAN’S TEENS.

**AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. MULAN'S TEENS.**

"Dear Diary..."

I was 16 when my mother gave me that diary. I opened it and stared at those two pre printed words. I think it was to encourage teenaged angst. Personally it put me off.   
There is nothing 'Dear' about pouring out why you hate your parents cos they don't understand you and the boy that touched you without permission and made you feel dirty and your first joint in the girls toilets to escape the school bullies and how you puked your drunk guts up all over your friends plush carpet and when you stole an expensive silk scarf from the mall and got a tattoo just above your ass with some obscure sign that you thought was cool and in fact was shit and stuck your fingers down your throat every night cos you felt fat and ugly and hated everything about the town you were born in and all the people in it.

To say I didn't fit in, is an understatement. This is not the teenager talking. I was ready to accept my life but always felt there was something missing, just out of my reach. I can't give it a name.  
Marriage and children were not for me, I was gay before I even knew the word. I would be a soldier.  
A few relationships here and there but still hollow inside. I had come to the conclusion that I was incapable of love, whatever that entailed. I cared I felt I laughed I cried. Was that enough? Watching my parents I wondered if that was why. They slotted into the caring couple routine, a few dinner parties with that shrill laugh at jokes that were not jokes, but subtle put downs. The cheerful waving at neighbours with a glued smile. A kiss on the cheek 'have a nice day at work dear' They remained polite to each other but lacked any warmth.   
My father, a veteran of dark days, started to work late. A distance grew between them and many nights he came home and would fall asleep on the sofa with a beercan in his hand. Did he drink to numb the memories or erase the present? My mother never said a word and hummed softly to her self whilst picking up his laundry, and restocking the fridge with ready meals and his favourite brand.   
One night, he didn't come home.

We never discussed it. I was worried. With the absence of my father, what little I had left of family were drifting. Occasionally we all got together and made the right noises and went our separate ways. My grandmother struggled with her health but remained as supportive as she could. I was closer to her than anyone, but the realisation only hit me in maturity.  
My mother got a job in a roadside cafe. She had no qualifications on paper but that woman knew how to feed people with a smile and keep the chat going. For a while I thought we were going to be okay. She bought leftovers home at 2 in the morning which we would eat together and tell me funny stories about her customers and we would laugh and nearly choke on our cold fries.   
That stopped. At 17 I was introduced to her new 'acquaintance'. He smelt of whisky and sweat. That smell soaked itself into the house. I would lay awake at night with the stench of his odour in my nostrils while my ears were subjected to the unsavoury noises coming from my mother's bedroom.   
My parents had never raised their voices so the first time he screamed in my face, his spittle on my cheeks, scared me so much my bladder let loose. Then screamed at me again for being disgusting. He revelled in his power. I swore one day to take this power away from the likes of him. I looked to my mother to defend me and was met with a wall of silence. She pandered to his drunken moods. I approached her more times than I can remember with tears upon my cheeks, but each time she defended him and blamed me. She always blamed me.  
One night, I didn't come home.

 

 


	4. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS.   A QUICK LOOK AT THE WEREWOLF FAMILY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says, a quick look at the family.

**AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS.**  
**A QUICK LOOK AT THE WEREWOLF FAMILY.**

Let's digress and take a peep at the family.

The Alpha: Leader of the pack, and has the final say in everything. No great surprise here then, girls.

Luna: An alpha's mate and is the female equal to the alpha. Well, equal being the official stance. (Cough)

A Beta: Second in command. They are thought of as not important as Alpha and his mate but more important than the rest of the pack. Betas are common but because of this hold considerable power through numbers, so don't pick fights here.

Delta: In training for beta position, third in rank. Considered soldiers. They can remain Delta without moving to Beta position. If the current Beta is removed from their rank, steps down, or leaves the pack, the Delta may take the place as the new Beta at the Alpha's request. (Request here being a polite term).

Salutary Wolf: The herbal wolf. Heals and takes careful of the ill and injured. No bright lights or magic, just good ol' herbs.

Sentinels: They are to ensure that the pack is safe and keep an eye on the territory. Sentinels greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Also making sure each has good intentions. They also keep the pack members out of trouble, and that no fights break out between visiting werewolves (or other pack members), and if that’s the case throws the rule book at them. (Or something worse).

An Elder: A werewolf who is old, powerful and dangerous. An elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being adviser to both Alphas and Betas. They linger in the background when it comes to pack affairs; they voice their opinions when they feel it is necessary. (Werepup boomer/ pupper boomer?)

Hunters: Werewolves who are skilled at tracking and hunting down prey. They make sure that the pack has a plenty of food. Awesome. After large hunts, the lead hunter will alert the pack of the food available. The two titles of hunter are the Ambusher and Tracker.

Scouts: responsible for warning the pack of dangerous territory outside the clearing. They are mainly werewolves known by neighbouring packs and go visiting. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. If a new pack is formed, Scouts are to find out who is the Alpha and if the pack is peaceful. Also in the case of a banishment of a certain werewolf from a pack, Scouts are to find out who was banished from where and why. Yeah nosy.

A Guardian: A wolf that shows skill in caring for weakened pack mates. They also watch over the older or ill werewolves of the pack. The caretaker of the pack ensures when any werewolf is wounded, they recover properly. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state. Caretaking does not mean healing; its means helping to survive, to watch over and make sure one does not further hurt themselves. Similar to a bossy nanny.

Omegas and Pups: The Omega of the pack is 2nd lowest ranking werewolf. The Omega is usually a young werewolf that is very new to pack life and still learning, a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions, or a re-evaluated werewolf (one who left the pack once and was accepted back into the pack at a later date). They are usually given the responsibilities of "pupper-sitter".  
(Personally, I'd rather wrestle a witch) Pups while low in rank have many social freedoms; their antics are tolerated by most of the members.

Rogues: Werewolves that have either been kicked out of their old pack or their pack was destroyed. Some say they are bad wolves, some say they are good wolves. A wolf can also be a rogue if you were born packless.

Vargulfs: Physically and mentally unstable werewolves, in others words they are werewolves who have gone rabid. Ableism at it’s worse. Also used as a slur.

Now to continue...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come.


	5. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. RED THE WEREWOLF PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Red is banished from the pack.  
> Where to go to now?

AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. RED THE WEREWOLF PART TWO

So she thought.  
She had to get as far away as possible from her ex packs territory. If after transformation she were to be found hunting, she would inevitably be killed. Would her human grandmother take her in? On the road hitch hiking, desperate and hungry and a full moon on its way. A car, a lift. For a werewolf strangers are not a concern. None. Little conversation and the almost calming turn of the engine sent her off into a deep sleep. Waking on a cold ground in the woods. No idea where, no idea why, but the hunger was upon her. Transformation was painful without sustenance . It left her weak and vulnerable. She could barely crawl let alone walk. The weakness engulphed her. She lay on her side panting. The awareness inside is always the sharpest. It didn't come as a threat. Small pieces of raw meat were fed to her, a cloth soaked in water bathed her mouth. Throughout the night she gained strength then slept. As dawn approached the human was gently carried to a place of safety.

Sexuality is not set in stone.  
To say there is no such thing as gay werewolves is a benign, if not laughable, statement.  
Many moons ago, literally, werewolves that were banished for such 'crimes' eventually started their own packs. The hierarchy remains similar for survival reasons, mostly to protect and feed the pack. Banishment is unheard of. The scouts in this case hold a high and respected position. Scouts are accepted by most packs and welcomed to visit. Wolves are very astute and upon a eventual banishment, they will follow and guide the banished to the nearest gay pack. If possible. Some don't make it that far. They are either killed on discovery of being gay, killed hunting on ex pack territory, or die from hunger and/or injury. Some take their own lives or are murdered. Homophobia is rampant in both human and wolf world.

A frayed family rumour.  
There are three conflicting stories where grandmother is concerned. (Probably many more but all born from these)  
1\. Being of human descent and a 'slayer' it was deemed safer for her to live away from the pack, moreso in this case as she continuously criticised the Luna's every decision and wanted to raise Red.  
2\. She dreamt that a wolf told her she was having a granddaughter and desperately wanted a grandson as girls were a waste of resource so therefore either Red was to be given to another family or she would disown the family out of pure spite.  
3\. Lupophobia.

The wind of change.  
The feeling was positive. Well slept, strong and surprisingly calm. A small neat clean room, water next to the bed and crisp sheets. Two knocks on the door and a handsome female elder entered. A big smile and a tray of hot food that immediately hit her senses. She struggled not to dribble at either. Eyes meet. Minds meet. The wolf is always present. After breakfast a surprise, she fell into her grandmothers arms sobbing with joy, an ally who was denied her granddaughter. Words left for later for she then was introduced to her new pack. This was family. This was where she was loved. This is where she matured into a powerful beta. This was where she decided to take a mate from the outside. That one night in August as the sturgeon moon was upon her, when her hand steadied a female human. The minute she touched her, she knew. She smelt the thrill. She sensed the need.

Once upon a time, not your time, nor my time, but one time...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come.
> 
> Big thanks to Tumblr Readers. So much support.


	6. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugenia recollects the past on a train journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow :)

**AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. EUGENIA LUCAS ON A JOURNEY**

"Mum, I am pregnant"  
Pleased, not pleased. Scared maybe. I know Anita better than she knows herself.  
The pack wanted my grandchild.

Strange how the repetition and rhythm of a train engine can be calming. Clickity clack, clickity clack, a metronome to which I sometimes sing softly with, an old song would resurface while watching the towns pass by, each toy house with its own drama playing out, each individual set with their own view of the world, with their own thoughts, fear, joy, sadness, happiness...anger.

When I was a child I watched my father and my brothers ripped to pieces by a werewolf. Their blood remains ingrained in my skin. Their screams haunt me. The bloody images fade, but not the screams. The werewolf ironically being my grandfather. I was marked. To this day I have no idea why he killed his own kin. Rumours had it that my grandmother had been unfaithful, his son, his pride and joy, another's. I never did fully transform but the dreams at full moon...never ask of my dreams.  
I am left with sharpened senses. Put it this way I know when the mayor is cooking apple pie and she lives on the other side of town.

The train suddenly changes rhythm as we rumble over a beautiful 100 year old viaduct. It almost echoes the creaking of my bones. It will long outlast me. The view is breathtaking and somehow unreal. The cattle are frozen pinheads on a carpet of greens. The trees wave at us on a backdrop of clear blue, or are they warning me? Go back, Go back! For a moment I am distracted from my thoughts. For a moment.

How was I to know Anita would inherit the family curse. I was young and ignorant. My husband and I were dedicated to protecting the village from the wolves. I spent 6 hard months training with a crossbow, it was comfortable, it felt natural in my hands. The bow over time became a part of me, rather than an inanimate object that I could take up or leave. He was jealous. The apprentice surpassed the master. He became spiteful. Picked on me constantly. It could be I never noticed before? I became more aware of my relationship, of myself.  
I told Anita her father was killed by a wolf. This had no impact on her being as he was a slayer of werewolves. I had lied to her.

The pack wanted my grandchild.  
I begged Anita to let me bring the child up as my own. She had considered it until Luna got involved. Luna had plans to manipulate my daughter. I am sick of that woman. She offered Anita a Beta position and her own soldiers. Omg. The carrot was dangling. Then made noises about her and her child having their own pack to run with. The donkey followed.  
So I decided eventually to take my objections to Luna.

"You would deny the child it's heritage?” Luna was cold.

“To hide in shame as if diseased? It needs family, and we ARE it's family. You are not. You are blinkered by your past prejudices woman. Why, you even have suppressed your own wolf urges. Your grandchild is not human and nothing you say or do will change that"

She felt the matter closed, I would not be dismissed.

"And you deny its human side? As you deny your own. It will mostly live as a human, grow and play with humans-"

"But NOT a human, and NOT accepted by human society, never." Luna almost spat.  
"You know this, you have already raised a werewolf and she is lost to you. Did you not learn? You have murdered her kind. What kind of example is that? What excuses do you take to bed so as to sleep at night ?"

It was far more complicated than that.

"I have made mistakes, god knows I have. You know damn well why I killed werewolves. It was a long bloody war. Werewolves were killing villagers and vice versa and for what? No one cared anymore how it started! Both sides tried to negotiate peace but always the hate bled through.”  
A deep breath. A twinge of guilt. I looked at my crossbow.

"I want the hate to end. I want to be a part of my grandchilds life, Luna, I want to teach it that humans can live alongside werewolves."

"Why, Aren't we just a black hole of need." Luna shared my glance at the crossbow. Her hackles were up.

"The child will be educated and grow here-“

“No! Please” I knew I had lost my grandchild. I had already lost Anita.

“When it reaches puberty you may then visit and put your argument forward to the pack or to Anita. Meanwhile I ask that you leave today. You make my family uncomfortable with your presence” another distasteful glance at my crossbow.  
“I cannot guarantee your safety."

A threat. A threat I knew that she would orchestrate. "I will always cherish the misconceptions I had about you Luna" sarcasm was all I had left.

"Thank you. Have a nice day”. Under her breath “somewhere else”. She left.

She triggered my inner slayer. Old habits die hard. I counted my breathing.  
I didn't want to lose my grandchild. Anita hopefully would stay in contact. Send photos. Unless the truth outs.  
I had lied to Anita. Rumours circulated the village that I and Amos Slade were having a flirtatious relationship which my husband found faintly amusing and I even more so. Especially as I was having an affair with a woman.  
The town men loved their meetings at the church hall. The wives moreso.  
This one particular evening Zachariah, arrived home early and walked in on us. My head between the thighs of the Millers daughter, Cora.  
He packed without a word, and left. Perhaps this was the final straw, he had lost family and friends to the wolves. He was a tired man. I was glad we didn’t have a ‘talk’. I have no idea where he is. I told the villagers the wolves had taken him. Anita prefers him dead. Cora eventually moved on.

The train speeds up between counties. The countryside becomes a blurred picture. We suddenly enter a tunnel and as the carriage is plunged into darkness I half expect never to come out of it. I partly wish it. On my lap wrapped in tissue is a red cloak. It cost me dearly many years ago. I might never reveal I have it. I am nervous and excited at the same time. The train slows as it exits the tunnel. Next stop is mine.  
Today I meet my granddaughter.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. GRANNY’S DINER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything can happen at the diner, or anyone.

  1. **AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. GRANNY’S DINER.**



 

Picture if you will, a far away place. Where calm can become a storm. Where past and present liaise. Where anything can happen. Picture Granny’s Diner.

“That’s great of Granny letting us stay here”  
Mulan sips her coffee but her eyes remain on Red.

  
“I will help around the diner as thanks”  
Red slipped her shoe off and played footsie with Mulan. They hadn’t taken their eyes off each other, except when the door bounced open dramatically, the diner was not open yet!

A tall elderly man. Long white hair and a beard to match.  
Eugenia’s head popped up from behind the counter. Her mouth dropped open.

“Zach?”  
“Eugenia?”  
“Grandad?”  
Then a glance to the counter  
“Granny?”

Mulan sat back and watched the three. She thought Reds grandad was dead. This was proving to be an interesting trip.  
Granny was in a spot. She saw that Red was confused and as for Zach he turned the close/open over, took off his coat and sat down.

  
Trouble attracts trouble. The door again, dramatically.  
Granny is now on the edge of running for the hills.

“Cora?”  
“Eugenia?”  
Red whispers to Mulan “the queen of Hearts”  
“Zachariah?” Cora says his name with contempt. He strokes his beard  
“I see the wicked harlot is still here”.

  
At this point granny nearly clears the counter to stop Cora from reducing Zach to a pile of ashes. Cora’s reptutation precedes her.

Questions fire at granny like bullets from a Kalashnikov.

  
“When did you move you here?”  
“Why didn’t you answer my letters?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me he was alive?”  
“Is that my granddaughter?”  
“Why is this man here?”  
“Does mummy know?”  
“And where is Anita?”

  
Up to this point granny had kept shtum.  
“ONE AT A TIME, PLEASE”.

An air of anticipation wafted through the diner.  
“Ruby my sweet, it’s a long story can we talk later?”  
Red pouted. Granny gave Mulan a desperate glance. She obliged and took Reds hand and lead her out. Granny was in debt to that girl.

“Cora, it’s good to see you, take a table please”  
With all the grace that the queen of hearts carries, she sat down in one fell swoop as if it was a throne, while still giving Zach daggers.

“Ok, now Zach. What the hell are you doing here?”

  
“Nice to see you well Eugenia. Where is my daughter, I need to talk with her and now I see I have a granddaughter too. You could have put word out for me-“

“How the hell could I do that? osmosis? Why for fairy trumpets would I Zach? Our daughter is a werewolf, you are a slayer. If you have come this far, then I suspect you knew this already”

“I heard rumours. Sickening lies-“

“No! It’s true. Anita thinks you are dead, it’s better you stay that way-“  
Zach was on his feet

“My granddaughter? Is she...is she also tainted?”

“Oh yes out and proud every which bloody way, Zach, stay away from her, you hear, don’t you dare interfere I warn you.”  
The crossbow always close by.

Zach went pale.  
“The Lord His Eminence tests me so”.

His knuckles white as he gripped the back of the chair.  
He put his coat back on and as he walked through the door

“Our business remains unfinished Eugenia.”

She felt she hadn’t breathed until this moment.

  
“Cora...”  
Cora smiled

“Thank heavens that odious man has left. Give me a hug then”

  
As the two women embraced Cora reached behind Eugenia and flipped the open/close sign. It was to be a long hug.

“But Ruby, I need to talk to Ruby” Granny didn’t relish that chat.

  
Cora pulled Eugenia in tight. “Ruby has a good head on her shoulders and besides,  
She has excellent taste in women”. A cheeky gleam.

Eugenia relaxed into Cora’s Arms. It felt good. It felt needed.  
Time contracted. It was like yesterday.  
Now all they had to do was kiss. That they did.

  
Other matters could wait.

 

 

 


	8. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. ZACHARIAH KIDNAPS RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby disappears.  
> The women must find her.

AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. ZACHARIAH KIDNAPS RED

Sweet child. You will thank me.  
She thinks the cage is to protect me from her, but I am protecting the child from its inner wild self. She will come to understand that I am a pious man with goodness in my heart. I shall not slay my granddaughter tonight, no, I shall purge the evil out of her. If my Lord His Eminence wishes, she lives. If not...  
such necessary sadness.

I have a long dead witch to thank for her silver insulation of this forgotten mausoleum. It took little preparation on my part. Wolves cannot communicate from here. Her penultimate spell to stop her enemies from burning her body, the final spell to preserve her still perfect beauty from decomposing. The evil trapped forever under glass. She bothers me not.

“NO! do not call me by that name, vile, vile creature. I am not your grandfather while the evil whore that I called daughter, flows through your veins, while the beast poisons and rots in your soul. The shadow of my Lord casts far. I am his devout servant. I am your saviour.”

She restlessly circles the cage. She trembles? The wolf fears my beliefs. I have been spared for this moment. I have narrowly escaped death at the fangs of her monstrous mentors. I slay so that humanity remains pure. I am the Lords champion.  
Her grandmother will come to me on bended knees and thank me and we shall sing the praises of the Lord His Eminence and our ballads will travel far and wide whilst the people rejoice and one by one the villages willl be rid of this plague.

The candles almost lit.  
The incense prepared.  
I can feel the power of my Lord at my back.  
This is not my granddaughter. This is evil incarnate.

“I cast thee out unclean spirit, festering spirit.  
Every attack of this wicked opponent, every army, every diabolical wolf pack.  
In the name of my Lord His Eminence I command you, begone from the land and hearts of the righteousness,  
From the moral standards laid down by His Eminence and compensated by the pure blood of those sacrificed in the name of all that’s good.  
May the suffering of my own blood be my guide. May the filth of the wolf never influence.  
Begone repugnant animal. The desires of the beast must be driven out in the name of the higher ideals.  
What you offer me is bestiality, drink the muddy waters yourself and choke.  
Give my Lord His Eminence the child.  
Give my Lord His Eminence the child.”

Ruby dare not move. He remained slumped forward on his knees breathing heavily. She hoped that his hysterics tired him to the point of sleeping. She felt stupid that when he caught her in town and offered a walk and catch up that she readily agreed. The park seemed a pleasant place to talk. He offered her a sip of coffee from his flask. It seemed rude to say no. Granny said stay away, and here she was.  
Behind the flicker of candles a crossbow hung. She had no illusions about that.  
She concentrated on Mulan. Hard. Tears upon her cheek betrayed her hopes.

*

“She isn’t picking up”  
Mulan had rung Red countless times.  
“Why isn’t she answering Eugenia?”

Granny feared the worse.  
“We will find her Mulan, patience.”

She had searched til dusk. Zach was obviously involved.  
Cora got back from out of town business as soon as she heard.  
The three of them paced the diner thinking out loud.

“I can’t make contact with my telepathy. I can’t even find her scent. ”  
Mulan looked to the two older women. She wanted so much to cry.

“Cora my sweet, can you reach out?”  
Eugenia had hoped Cora’s magic might help.

“No. I can’t feel her presence either darling”  
Cora as usual was calm. Bad things happen. She had no expectations therefore no surprises. Her talent was her response to such situations.

Granny was still gripping her crossbow. The fury flowed through her.  
She needed to think. Clear her head of fear and anger. Zachariah will pay dearly for his actions.

“If neither of you can touch her mind, then magic must be involved. Where in hell would Zach get his hands on that? He despises such practice.”

Cora raised an approving eyebrow at Eugenia. All these years, the drunkenness, the lust for power which sucked her into being an unemotionally witch, all for what? Despised by the people you should love? So many bridges to be mended some were irretrievable, and always, always that niggling doubt, why did she put ambition over Eugenia. Why didn’t she take her along ? Eugenia was her anchor.  
No point in throwing self pityful tears at the past. There are no grudges here. Live for the now.

“Then magic dear, I can look for”

Her daughters vault is strongly felt. It’s a rush of pride.  
She casts her search wider. On the periphery of her senses a weak but extremely old magic pulsates.

“The cemetery! Of course. The old part where is that?”

Granny immediately reaches under the counter and pulls out a box. As she removes the lid dust wafts out. Cora dabs her nose with an embroidered handkerchief. Eugenia will tease her later.

“Ahhh, here, this one”  
Granny unrolls a large grubby scroll. A map of the whole area.

“Shit!” Mulan rushes to the door, urging the two women to follow.  
“Red and I have run there, it’s all woods now, I have never noticed the old graveyard. I will go ahead, I am faster”

Another raised eyebrow from Cora, a disapproving one this time.  
“Hold on young lady, hold on. Time is of the essence. I can detect the magic more precisely when we are in the woods plus dear girl I can take us all there now-“

*

Zachariah wakes.  
He dreamt that he shared a chariot in the sky with his Lord. The wars are being won.  
He cannot yet be sure if the exorcism cleansed the girl.

“Look at me girl”  
“LOOK AT ME!”

Red raises her head, she fears the worse. Her golden eyes look back at him.

He is disappointed.  
“You are forever damned and must be put down as a diseased animal. This hurts me more than you know.”

She doubted that very much.

“See my tears, I have compassion unlike your kind. It is a difficult decision I make but my Lord His Eminence shall reward his champions. He will welcome you with opened arms and death will bring you purity.”

*

In a puff of smoke the three women appeared in the woods.  
Granny has her crossbow loaded, Mulan’s sword is at the ready. They look to Cora in awe.

“It’s close darlings”

Cora refuses to run in any situation (especially in these heels), but picks up a fair bit of speed walking.

“I cannot go further. Sorry. The vault is protected by an old spell that’s too strong even for me. Look there the canopy of trees, there lies your vault.”

Granny and Mulan find a heavy stone door entrance surrounded by an elaborate variety of gargoyles. Without a word they start pushing, pulling, twisting the grotesque faces.

*

Ruby is frozen with fear. Her grandfather stands the other side of the cage bars with a crossbow in his hands. He is ranting to his Lord and saying sorry over and over through tears whilst snot runs down his beard.  
He points the crossbow at her.

“Join my Lord, His Eminence, I am envious of you, I have much to do before I meet him-“

“Why no, Zachariah let me introduce you to him now”  
Granny’s first shot hits him in the arm. He drops the crossbow, his bow bounces off the vault wall.

She reloads and tells Mulan she has this. Ruby bursts into tears, the two girls are at the bars hugging.

“Granny NO”

Eugenia pauses, her bow aimed at Zachariah.  
“He will never stop his crusade Ruby. We end this now”

“Please Granny. I don’t want his blood on your hands”  
She looks at Mulan.  
“Nor on yours”

Zachariah sees his chance  
“I will leave today and never return. I give you my word”

Granny doesn’t believe that for one second, but Ruby is giving her such pupper eyes.

“Please Granny, the killing has to stop. Find the strength, you did it once before now find that strength again, please. Don’t make him a martyr.”

Cora has hardly any nails left. What in lizards tails are they doing in there? Building an extension?  
The two girls exit first and run into Cora’s arms. Over their heads she sees Eugenia with her bow at Zachariah’s back.

“You let him live?”

Ruby tells Cora why. Cora is not convinced but says nothing more.

Granny throws a small black suitcase at Zachariah, it hits his injured arm.

“I hope for your sake you are a man of your word”

*

  
At the diner the girls won’t let go of each other.  
Granny smiles and decides it’s time they ate, somehow.  
Cora will join her later as she had cut short her business trip.

It’s been a long day.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. ZACHARIAH’S DEPARTURE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is recovering one way or another...
> 
> Chapter 10 next week

AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. ZACHARIAH’S DEPARTURE.

An angry man. He had walked for miles. He sat upon a fallen tree. Removed his coat and tore his shirt and tended to his bloody arm. He took a clean folded shirt out of his case and packed the contents of his coat and the old shirt. He put enough money for the train by. He ate an apple. Every bite was as vicious as his thoughts.

*

She hoped the girls were sleeping soundly. Over dinner Ruby told her story while eating and bursting into tears. Granny knew the wolf needed a good meal. Two rare steaks and fries. It boosted her physically but further help will follow. Mulan maintained a strong presence for Red. Granny would check on Mulan in the next few days, she knew that training.  
As for letting Zachariah go, she had her regrets. She knew in her heart he would not give up.  
She made Cora promise not to go after him with magic. This was her problem and deal with it she would when it raised its problematic head. No one will hurt the people she cares about.

*

Mulan watched Red sleep. So beautiful. It took all her self control today not to totally freak out. Her training had kicked in. Just. If she had lost her... Mulan thought of her Jian just next to the bed. She needed it there. She couldn’t trust that man. Sleep will not come easy. Granny was cleaning downstairs and missing Cora no doubt. This gave Mulan some peace of mind. She pulled Red closer and kissed her forehead. Softly “I love you Red”.

Ruby was aware that Mulan was restless. She had cried into Mulan’s chest for ages and fell into a light sleep. She felt safe now, Mulan and Granny will give her the necessary support, and as for Cora, she is something else. A smile. Her pack scout and Alpha would arrive tomorrow, Mulan had contacted them. They will meet to discuss future risks where Zachariah and his like were concerned. She was too tired to see a solution.  
She felt Mulan’s lips on her forehead. She melted into her. As she dozed she whispered “I love you too”.

*

“ She made me bleed. Bitch. It was only superficial. Huh, I have had worse. The pain drives me.  
The bitch will pay for this. She is a witch like that harlot. I only married her out of pity. No one else would take her on. Her father was relieved. I should have beat her.  
This town is a pit of vipers. I will gather my soldiers and return. Everyone infected will be slain.  
As soon as this damn train arrives.  
My Lord His Eminence will have his revenge. My dream was a sign. I will return on his Lords chariot. My army of hawks forming a spearhead behind. Then see the towns mutants grovel at my feet, beg for mercy and mercy shall come in the guise of death.  
Ahh my train, the sooner I am out of here the sooner I -“

People gathered at the platform edge. Some gasped or screamed, while others covered their eyes. Such a shame, such a shame, yet how could they know otherwise. The guard asked them to stand back as the sheriff was on her way.  
A twisted body lay on the tracks. His eyes open, his face frozen in shock his mouth open but the last word stuck in his throat. The black suitcase that stood on the platform was swiftly carried away with all identification. She couldn’t let this man walk away. He was a threat to all she loved. She had watched him, she saw the look on his face. She knew from experience what it meant. Her mirror had reflected it many times. She had promised Eugenia not to use magic, and she didn’t. A gentle nudge was all it took.

Ashes that were once a secret blew with the wind, the burnt remnants of an old black suitcase scattered across woods and fields. The sheriff, standing over the body swears as a speck of ash gets in her eye. Never had a suicide on the tracks before. Coffee and paperwork tonight.

Her business concluded Cora now headed back to the diner.


	10. AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. A VISITOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor.  
> Hide and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this adventure.  
> New one Now out THE FULL MOONS PART TWO.  
> A holiday in the UK. Yay!

AUGUST TO JANUARY THE FULL MOONS. A VISITOR.

“Hello. My name is Benjamin Lucas.”

Over the months everyone settled well. Ruby was herself again and Mulan more relaxed.  
The girls were spending a couple of full moons with their pack. The Alpha giving them a little extra training, not that Mulan really needed it, as a wolf she was sharp as she was human.  
The girls were inseparable.

Moreso after the incident 6 months back and Zachariah’s suicide. The gossip in town spread like wildfire. Granny had sent him away and refused to let him see his daughter and grandchild. He was a wicked man who had repented and then been rejected by his family. Broken hearted he threw himself under a train.  
Convenient gossip for Eugenia. She neither confirmed or denied it. She was used to being the centre of unpleasant gossip. Water off a ducks back.  
Ruby thought granddad had regrets.  
Mulan was just pleased he was out the picture.  
Cora didn’t give a shit. She basked in the fact that her new family were content. The canker cut out. Eugenia never did ask where she went that night.  
Inconvenient for the sheriff. Paperwork and a check for extended family lead to a dead end.  
It was over.  
Or so they thought.

“Hello. My name is Benjamin Lucas.”

Granny paled but kept her composure.

“How can I help?”

“I have just spoken to the sheriff and it seems you were once married to my father, Zachariah Lucas”.

“Many, many years ago, yes. You have my deepest condolences young man”.

Cora watched carefully, saying nothing.  
Benjamin nodded and looked carefully around the diner as if he expected a revelation.  
Eugenia wondered why she ever bothered to put the ‘closed’ up. Maybe she should turn the key more often.

Awkward silence.

“So, what can I do for you?”

Interrupted in his scrutiny of the diner, Benjamin realised Eugenia had spoken.  
“Erm, pardon?”

“Can i help you?”

“Yes, please, I wondered if you were at home tonight. If it’s convenient that is. I would like to talk about my father, know more about him and his past”.

“Not tonight dear, we, that is Cora and I have a dinner date-“

“We DO?” Cora cringed, she hates social events.

“Yes remember, with the Charmings”  
A stare from Eugenia that says don’t argue.

Cora looked absolutely horrified.

“So how about tomorrow evening Benjamin, about 8 suit you?”

He nodded, smiled and abruptly left.

Cora whined. “Tell me it’s not so, please Eugina, I am not in the mood to incinerate people, and if that’s the case why say it?”

“Trust me on this Cora. I could be wrong. Let’s wait and see, I will explain later. Oh, no dinner date”.

Cora visibly relaxed.  
She knew better than to question her this soon, and she always trusted Eugenia’s instincts.

*  
11pm. Eugina heard the familiar squeak from the diner door. So locking it was a waste of time.  
She poked Cora in the arm and whispered.

“Get up dear, but be very quiet”

Cora groaned inwardly. “Ffs now what?”

“Quick into the closet with me”

Cora was still half asleep “I beg your pardon”

Eugina pulled up the duvet, a quick smooth out.

“I don’t know if you noticed dear Eugina, I am stark naked”

Eugina threw a towelling dressing gown at her.

“You expect me to wear this-“

“We are not on the Paris cat walk sweetie, just get into the bloody closet or freeze your butt off”.

Sitting in the closet, huddled together like a couple of kids playing hide and seek, Eugina with her nose at the slat. Cora yawning noisily and complaining under her breath.

“So my mysterious little butterfly, why are we back in the closet?” Cora cackles at her own joke.

“Ssshhhh woman. We have a visitor”

“Well, in that case why arn’t you out there shooting arrows at thier bad asses?”

“Because I am curious to see what Benjamin is looking for, by seeing where he looks”

Cora raises an eyebrow, and sings “My butt is going blue and there is nothing I can do”

Eugenia places a finger on Cora’s mouth and ssshhhes again.

Benjamin tiptoes into the bedroom almost comically, he looks under the bed, opens most of the drawers and has a quick search. Then he notices the linen chest, opens it, looks, closes it. He stands in the middle of the bedroom with a lost look. Burglary is obviously not his forte. He suddenly notices the closet. Walks up and opens the doors.

Awkward seconds pass like hours.  
The two women, huddled together, stare up at him.

Cora frowns at Eugina and breaks the silence. “You didn’t think this through dear”

Granny looks at Cora and lets out a guffaw.

Benjamin just stands there confused, embarrassed and fast a shade of red.

Granny now has gone from guffaws to hooting with laughter.

Cora gets up pulling the towelling dressing gown tighter around her trying to look dignified.

“Well well well, young man we have an excuse, you see, an intruder in the house, what can two helpless elderly women do? But hide? Now tell me, what is your excuse for scaring the shit out of us?”

This made Granny laugh even more. She wished she had peed earlier.

“I thought erm, you were out, I erm I wanted to see if my father had left anything here. To see if you were erm hiding something. He would never have killed himself without leaving me a letter. Never. I know this. I have prayed to the lord His Eminence for an answer. You hold the answer, erm you must!”

Granny tried to speak but spluttered more giggles with tears running down her face. It was obviously now contagious. Cora held on the best she could, tightening her mouth in a bizarre fashion as she spoke.

“Well you only had to ask. This is a bit drastic. Ahem. Someone could have got killed. Ahem.cough. You should leave now before I call the sheriff”

Cora lost it.

Benjamin was pleased to get away as quick as possible. He could hear the two women laughing hysterically. He found their reaction rather strange. Everyone here was strange.

*  
Ruby’s forehead was in ripples. “Soooo he is my uncle?”  
Mulan was too busy imagining the two women hiding in the closet.

“He claims that. I believe so, he looks like Zach, but don’t plan a family reunion please Ruby, he is of ‘His Eminence’ followers. He must not know about you two. Ok?”

“But Granny”  
“No buts Ru-“  
“He might be open minded”  
“I doubt-“  
“He is a relative after all”  
“Ruby, he’s-“  
“He might take after his mother”  
“And she might be a bitc-“  
“Tsk language Granny”  
“Will you stop interrup-“  
“Maybe we should invite him to dinner”  
“Ting me girl. No-“  
“Awwwww Granny”

Ruby liked to tease Granny. Mulan was stifling giggles.

Ruby pulled a face at Mulan. she wondered what Anita would think about this.  
Mulan wanted Benjamin gone.

“How did it go earlier Granny?” Mulan was glad they missed that chat.

“It went” a smile.

Granny had spent a long drawn out two hours talking about the good ol’ days. Benjamin was full of questions with a splashing of judgemental side comments. The previous night went unmentioned, she thought it best, but would have used it if he got too cocky.  
‘Yes I had an affair. Yes that’s why your father left me. Yes I was a wicked woman. Yes I repented. (Yes you are a jumped up little twat)’. As for the ‘why’ suicide, shrugs. Never play poker with Granny.  
Cora sat and filed her nails through this and only commented with an occasional raised eyebrow accompanied with an hmph from the back of her throat. She wanted to strangle him.  
He seemed more content after the chat. Fortunately town gossip hadn’t reached his ears otherwise he would never have left.

Granny could only hope there wasn’t an abundance of Zachariah’s offspring out there.

 

 

 


End file.
